70/43
Arapça harfli ayet metni *يَوْمَ يَخْرُجُونَ مِنَ الْأَجْدَاثِ سِرَاعًا كَأَنَّهُمْ إِلَىٰ نُصُبٍ يُوفِضُونََ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Yevme yaḣrucûne mine-l-ecdâśi sirâ’an ke-ennehum ilâ nusubin yûfidûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * yevme : gün * yahrucûne : çıkacaklar * min el ecdâsi : kabirlerinden * sirâan : süratle, hızlı * ke enne-hum : sanki onlar ..... gibi * ilâ nusubin : dikili taş, hedef * yûfîdûne : koşanlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *O gün, kabirlerinden çıkarlar da koşmaya başlarlar, sanki dikilmiş hedeflere yelmedeler. Ali Bulaç Meali *Kabirlerinden koşarcasına çıkarılacakları gün, sanki onlar dikili birşeye yönelmiş gibidirler. Ahmet Varol Meali *O gün kabirlerden, hızla çıkarlar. Sanki dikili bir şeye doğru koşuyorlarmış gibi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *43,44. Kabirlerden çabuk çabuk çıkacakları gün, gözleri dönmüş, yüzlerini zillet bürümüş olarak sanki dikili taşlara doğru koşarlar. İşte bu, onlara söz verilmiş olan gündür.* Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *43,44. Dikili putlara akın akın gidercesine, gözleri inmiş, kendilerini zillet kaplamış bir hâlde mezarlarından süratle çıkacakları o günü hatırla! İşte o, uyarıldıkları gündür. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *O gün onlar, sanki dikili bir şeye koşuyorlar gibi, kabirlerinden fırlaya fırlaya çıkarlar. Edip Yüksel Meali *O gün mezarlarından hızlı hızlı çıkarlar; kurban taşına sürülüyorlarmış gibi... Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *O gün kabirlerden hızlı hızlı çıkacaklar, sanki putlara gidiyorlarmış gibi fırlayacaklar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *O günkü kabirlerden hızlı hızlı çıkacaklar, sanki çantalariyle dikmelere (putlara) gidiyorlarmış gibi fırlıyacaklar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *O gün ki, kabirlerinden sür'atle çıkarlar, sanki onlar dikili bir şeye koşarlar. Muhammed Esed *ki o Gün bir hedefe doğru yarışıyorlarmış gibi mezarlarından aceleyle fırlarlar, Suat Yıldırım *O gün onlar kabirlerinden çıkıp sür'atle sanki bir hedefe varmak istercesine koşarlar. * * dipnot :Âyette geçen nusub, başlıca iki türlü tefsir edilir: a-Put demek olup, müşrikler dünyada putlarına nasıl koşarak gidiyorlardı ise, o gün hesap meydanına da öyle sür’atle getirileceklerdir. b-Yarış yapan koşucular nasıl dikilmiş nişanları gözeterek koşarlarsa bunlar da hesap meydanına doğru hızla koşacaklardır. Süleyman Ateş Meali *O gün kabirlerden hızlı hızlı çıkarlar. Onlar dikilen(putlara yahut hedef)lere doğru koşar gibi (koşarlar). Şaban Piriş Meali *O gün onlar, dikili taşlara koştukları gibi kabirlerinden koşarak çıkarlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali *O gün kabirlerinden pek hızlı çıkarlar; sanki karşılarında dikili hedeflere koşar gibidirler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *O gün, kabirlerden fırlayarak çıkarlar. Dikilmiş putlara doğru akın akın gider gibidirler. Yusuf Ali (English) *The Day whereon they will issue from their sepulchres in sudden haste as if they were rushing to a goal-post (fixed for them),-(5704) * *5704 Now there will be a definite Goalpost or Banner or Standard of Truth fixed, which all must acknowledge. But they will acknowledge it in shame and dejection. For the time for their repentance and amendment will then have passed. M. Pickthall (English) *The day when they come forth from the graves in haste. as racing to a goal, TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *43- O gün kabirlerden hızlı hızlı çıkacaklar, sanki putlara gidiyorlarmış gibi fırlayacaklar. *43- "Bölük bölük" Bu kelime "ize" nin çoğuludur ki aslı "mensup olmak" mânâsına gelen "azv" kökündendir. Herbiri bir bölüğe mensup olarak, parça parça, dağınık bir halde demektir. Müşrikler Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in etrafına halka halka, bölük bölük toplanıyor ve onun söyledikleriyle alay ederek: "Eğer Muhammed'in dediği gibi bunlar cennete girerlerse biz onlardan evvel gireriz." diyorlardı. Bunun üzerine bu âyetlerin indiği rivayet edilmiştir. Meâric Sûresi, Hâkka Sûresi'nde buyrulan, "Gördüklerinize ve görmediklerinize..." (Hâkka, 69/38, 69/39 âyetiyle anlatılanlardan geleceğe ait görülecek şeyleri yüce Allah'ın değiştirmeye gücü yettiğini açıklayarak böyle bir tehdit ile son bulduğu gibi, bu gücü geçmişte görülmüş bir misal ile izah ederek aynı davayı açıklamak üzere bunu Nuh sûresi takip edecektir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *43 ki o Gün bir hedefe doğru yarışıyorlarmış gibi mezarlarından aceleyle fırlarlar, Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *43. O gün ki: Kabirlerinden sür'atle çıkarlar, sanki onlar, dikili bir şeye koşuculardır. *43. Evet.. (O gün ki:) İkinci üfleme yapılarak (Kabirlerinden sür'atle çıkarlar) yeni bir hayata erip mahşere sevk edilirler. (Sanki: Onlar,) O müşrikler (dikili bir şeye) kendisine ibâdet etmeleri için konulmuş olan bir heykele (koşucudurlar.) öyle birbirine müsabaka edercesine sür'atle koşar, giderler. *"Ecdas" kabirleri demektir. "Nusub" Bayraklar, alâmetler, ibâdet için dikilen şeyler manasınadır. *"Yufizun" da müsabaka edercesine sür'atle koşarlar demektir. "Terli e kilinim" de onlara yaklaşır, onları kaplar manasınadır.